onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
CP9
CP9 (シーピーナイン, Shī pī nain) is a "secret" organization, formed of people able to use Rokushiki, six powerful skills only known to its members . Statistics *'CP9' (シーピーナイン, Shī pī nain) *''Leaders'': Spandine (1502-1514), Spandam (1514-1522) *''Members'': Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura, Kalifa, Blueno, Kumadori, Fukurou, Nero (former) *''Chapters Active'': 322-428 *''Mission'': To acquire the blueprint for Pluton and retrieve Nico Robin to locate it and to eliminate her. *''Status'': Defeated About The CP9 are perhaps the longest antagonists in the series besides the Baroque Works, however unlike other CP groups, they had much effort and details in the series. They are not supposed to "exist", therefore they are shadowy assassins who kill anyone that opposes the World Government. The CP9 are based in Enies Lobby's Tower of Justice, where they act as the final guardians of the Gate of Justice. It has been said that Enies Lobby's reputation of being impossible to conquer is because of the generations of Cipher Pol, and their strength. Due to their extreme power, it seems that they all have extremely arrogant and pompous attitudes. It was also stated that this generation of CP9 is the strongest in its history. Every member also has an animal theme, much like the Shichibukai. Duties of CP9 CP9 has special privileges not available to normal Cipher Pol squadrons, like the ability to kill any person perceived as a threat to world stability. More recently, CP9 was gifted, under the authority of Admiral Aokiji, the ability to initiate a Buster Call. The Buster Call granted them a powerful strike force of ten warships which hunt down and destroy any particular criminal group unfortunate enough to be targeted, along with the island. History Past It's not known how long in the story timeline has the CP9 been around, however it is known that they were around 20 years ago. They took part in the Ohara Incident, they were leaded by Spandine, Spandam's father. In 1507, Lucci at age 13 joined the CP9 after killing 500 royal guards and the pirates that tried to take over the unnamed kingdom, he is perhaps the oldest current CP9 to join, outliving Spandine's old CP9 group. One Piece manga - Chapter 422, Rob Lucci's story. In 1514, Spandam became the new CP9 director, replacing his father who had disappeared. 5 Years Mission In 1517 AOS, Spandam sent 4 agents to work undercover to spy on Iceburg. Kalifa became Iceburg's secretary, Blueno became a Bartender, and both Lucci and Kaku became the main Galley-La foremen. However, Iceburg knew that the World Government was still spying on him. After he heard from Kalifa that Franky was alive and wanted to see him, Iceburg turned him away. Kaku even remembered Franky entering the Galley-La HQ. Later, Iceburg gave the blueprint to Franky for safekeeping and hid the fake blueprint in his safe vault. 5 years later, before the Water 7 arc, Aokiji informed Spandam of Robin's coming, and gave him permission to use the Buster Call with the Golden Den Den Mushi. At this point, Spandam almost had his unit in Water Seven finish the mission, but was forced to postpone completion until an agent reported Robin's arrival. Incident on Dock One Before the Straw Hat Pirates sets out to explore Water 7 and search for the shipwrights, there was a problem in Dock One. A pirate name Mikazuki refused to pay the Galley-La shipwright for fixing his ship, he was planning on fighting and robbing them. Califa informed Iceburg calmly about the ruckus and said her trademark line "sexual harassment". Finally one of the shipwright "accidently" slammed the back of Mikazuki with a huge log, Kaku slashed one of the pirates back's with a huge saw while Lucci knocked down some pirates. After this incident, the people would crowd the foremans like if they were heroes. Lucci can be seen flexing his muscles. Dock One While Robin and Chopper are shopping, Chopper went into a bookstore while Robin waits outside. While waiting, a masked man who is Blueno in disguise walked past her and said only "CP9" before disappearing in the crowd. Robin was frightened, recalling the members of CP9 who participated in the invasion of Ohara 20 years ago. Following this, she is absent for a prolonged period without word. Meanwhile the Strawhat Pirates begin their search for shipwrights to repair the Going Merry and arrive at Dock One, where the three members of CP9 were undercover. Galley-La HQ Attack The assault on the Galley-La headquarters signalled the completion of the mission requiring the four members of CP9 to be undercover, thus ending their mission of five years. During this time, there was a brief standoff where it was revealed that Nico Robin had engaged in a contract with the government to aid CP9 in recovering the blueprints to (and later reactivating) the ancient weapon Pluton. The blueprints alleged to be in the Galley-La headquarters supposedly possessed by the leader of the company Iceburg were a forgery, though Rob Lucci decided after inspection that the only possible location of the real blueprints would be in the hands of Tom's only other apprentice, Cutty Flam (Franky). Warehouse Invasion Following the revelation that Franky was keeping the real blueprints for Pluton, the CP9 agents - now unmasked - located the Franky Family and unveiled their leader's location: an old warehouse formerly owned by Tom that Franky was maintaining. Here, he was holding Usopp in hopes of attracting the Strawhats' attention, to exact vengeance for what happened to the Franky House and many of Franky's subordinates. However, these notions were halted when CP9 knocked the Square Sisters unconscious and invaded the warehouse. Unable to locate the real blueprints, Franky and Usopp were accosted. Departing to Enies Lobby After arresting and incapacitating Franky and Usopp, the CP9 members in Water 7 headed for the Sea Train to return to Enies Lobby with Nico Robin in tow. Sanji - detached from the rest of the Strawhat crew - took note of this and boarded the Sea Train as well. The train then departed, leaving the rest of the crew behind. Sea Train full article Sea Train Enies Lobby Blueno's Downfall Justice Tower Scrambled Battle CP9's Downfall CP9 currently Apparently alive, thanks to Blueno's Air Door ability, according to the title pages. Lucci is still unconscious. Being carried along with Kaku, the unit walked along the Sea Train tracks, and have reached Saint Popla where the majority of the CP9 have become street performers in order to raise the funds needed for Rob Lucci's medical treatment. Members References Category:CP9 Category:Villains Category:Grand Line Characters